Kazu Hozuki
'Character First Name:' Kazu 'Character Last Name:' Hozuki 'IMVU Username:' Necrose 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' July 12 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 5' 'Weight:' '' 90lbs'' 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' He is clumsy and a bit of an idiot but also gentle in nature and abit of a jokster '' 'Behaviour: '''Nindo: (optional) To protect my commrades and never give up 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them 'Ninja Class: ' Chunin 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Taijutsu (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 containing 2 water bottles ' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Hiding In Mist Technique Kenjutsu Tier 1 Hydrification Technique Water Prison Technique Water Bullet Technique Water Formation Wall 'Allies:' Kirigakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Kazu Hozuki really doesn't recall much of his life. He can only remember back a few yeard from when he became a genin.He was found laying on the side of a road leading to Kirigakure by an orphanage owner. The orphanage owner was on a walk when he came across him laying there and decided to pick him up and take him back to the village to give him medical treatment.When Kazu awoken he couldn't remember anything except that his name was Kazu Hozuki.Once he was back to good health the orphanage owner took in Kazu and he lived in the village from that day on like a normal kid would.A few months later while walking outside of the village Kazu came across shinobi training, this interested him and he stayed and watch till it grew dark. Upon return home he told the orphanage owner of the village what he had saw and that he wanted to become a shinobi to help protect the village that took him in when he had no home, and maybe on his travels as a shinobi he would find out who he really was. Kazu has studied to be a shinobi since that day and is now a genin getting ready to start his real training as a shinobi. Kazu trained long and hard, he also completed alot of solo missions aswell. He would spar with members of his village and his teammates from time to time aswell, all to get stronger. Kazu eventually unlocked some of the traits of his clan such as Hydrifaction, although he still knew nothing of the clan whose name he carried. He enrolled in the Chunin Exams and trained hard, getting to the semi final rounds where he fought a member of his team Akiyo. Akiyo challanged him to a no ninjutsu fight in order to save chakra for the finals, but in the end Akiyo used ninjutsu defeating Kazu. Kazu held no grudge against his his teammate for atleast one of them had made it to the finals and Kazu felt he did well in the exams. When the exams came to an end Kazu was promoted to Chunin and went on to train some more in order to become stronger. ''' Roleplaying Library: Kirigakure: Squad 1 Leader 3-11-14 Kazu walks a dog. '''Approved by: Light Ranton (talk) 01:18, March 4, 2014 (UTC)